Spring
by angryteabag
Summary: Well we all wonder how Lily and James sorted it out. Well what if she had to marry someone else before James, what if the person she had to marry was one of his best friends. And what if it was that which made her realise her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

H'ok, you know all of those fics about Marriage Law that have become immensely popular in HP fanfics. Well **surprise** I love them! Something about Hermione /Oliver /Fred that I really like in that situation.

And well we all wonder how Lily and James sorted it out. Well what if she had to marry someone else before James, what if the person she had to marry was one of his best friends. And what if it was that which made her realise her feelings.

* * *

Hogwarts during spring was the bane of most of the student's lives.

It was wet.

Well, yes ok that was an understatement. It rained, it poured, there were, to put it lightly, "bloody huge downpours".

So yes besides the fact that it rained a whole lot it was cold.

And it was windy.

And everything led up to the OWLS and NEWTS.

So yes it was pretty depressing for the students. Well unless you had a nice map of Hogwarts, and a cloak. An invisible cloak. So if you have both of these items, a map AND a cloak well you're pretty set for excitement.

Plus it helps that you are top of your year and you don't have to study and take calming draughts on the hour to keep your nerves for the exams. That's what THEY have. They, Princes of the school. The Guys who, with a single grin knocked most of the girls in the school into a stupor of idiotic grinning.

Remus, the classic good guy shy type. But if you got to know the real Remus, as Lily had, he was an animal. No pun intended. She had a devilish nature, yes he was smart and sweet, but let him out of his cage and he is wild.

Peter, the small quiet one. She didn't like him. He was so……for lack of a better word, creepy. He made her skin crawl. His small beady eyes, and small beady features. There was an element of betrayal in those rat-like eyes.

Sirius, oh word! The arrogance, the charm, it was, even to Lily herself, intoxicating. His shaggy black hair enchanted her. The bad boy of Hogwarts was really a darling young man, with some bad habits that tended to rub off on his other best friend. Yes Sirius was there to help her relax, or maybe that was the cigarette he constantly carried on him.

And James. What can you say about James Harold Potter besides the fact he has a "holier-that thou" complex. Yes he was attractive, and she he was smart, but she couldn't get past her first impression of him.

After all we all hold our first impressions, as in most cases they are the most lasting impression.

These four young men, two of whom she was a good friend with had their collective problems, their own troubles. But to Hogwarts pupil body they were perfect; they were in essence, role models.

Everyone wanted to have the immunity, the charm, and the respect of the Marauders.

Lily on the other hand was less regarded in Hogwarts.

The Slytherins hated her; she was Muggle born, and they tend to hate everyone.  
The Ravenclaw's hated her; she was smarter than them, and Head Girl.

The Huffelpuff's didn't mind her, but in the end they sided with the Ravenclaws.

And the Griffindor's, they gave her a bad time about Potter, but in the end she could trust most of them.

So Lily's existence in Hogwarts was one of little company. She would wake up, study, eat, attend lessons, study and sleep. There was no room for socializing.

She had to get the highest marks, she had to do her Head duties, and yes she had to sly off for a quick fag with Sirius.

Occasionally she and Remus would talk, about lessons or the future. But it had become more strained; she couldn't deny it. Since finding out about his second life, she never knew what to say. Should she offer words of condolence? No, he hadn't lost anything, just the will power three nights a month.

In the end though, despite the slight uncomfortable-ness she was still his friend.

So there are 10 students in each house per year. 5 boys, 5 girls.

4 houses? 40 pupils per house per year.

7 years at Hogwarts? 280 pupils in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and as Lily Evans looked out of the Common Room window into that never ending battle of rain against the earth she could count 2 friends out of 280 pupils.

Unable to pull her gaze away from the window she sighed and unhappily rubbed her hands against one another.

* * *

Hopefully this wasn't too depressing. Or too obvious? Well in the next chapter it will be in Lily's POV! This was just a general introduction.

Later all! Rammstein rock!

The Teabag of Anger!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sorry this took so long to post. I have the next chapter ready. Sorry again for this being short.

* * *

He watched her with a concerned gaze. She was staring out the window again. And she was alone, again.

Remus couldn't help but almost constantly worry about her, She spent most of her time alone studying, and she was always constantly sluggish, always the first at breakfast with a book propped up against a milk jug and dark rings under her eyes. Her hair hung limply at the side of her face, only tied up for lessons like potions, and her speciality Charms. Constantly stooped she shuffled from class to class, with a bag full of parchment and heavy textbooks. She had confided in his after the third year that she had been using Professor McGonagall's time-turner. She was taken three extra lessons than anyone else, and it showed. It showed in the way she snapped at the first-years, it showed in the way she stomped around the corridors on patrol and it showed in the way she shouted at James when he tries to show her what he feels.

Every evening she sat at the window and stared out at the grounds between doing work. Or giving at the Quidditch Pitch to see the Griffindor team practicing. At precisely 1am, unless she had a lot more work than usual, she would pile everything into her arms and groggily trudge up the stairs to her dormitory she shared with the rest of the sixth year Griffindor girls. Girls she didn't particularly like, neither she nor I can understand why hours must be spent talking about make-up and hair-products.

She would emerge every morning with her dull auburn hair pulled back from her face; her nails clipped square and that familiar almost constant scowl on her face.

Remus truly did like her. She was sweet and innocent, but he knew that she kept herself at her highest level of stress, under pressure by herself to do the best. But in the right company, namely that of one Sirius Black he knew her to be a calm, sophisticated entertaining young woman.

Despite the fact that Lily and Sirius were almost polar opposites they mixed well. Sirius and his dark often confused look, and Lily with her studious and nerd-like appearance, they couldn't look more the odd-couple, but yet they were perfect for each other in almost every single way.

The fact that they have no interest in each other what so ever, and Sirius was best friends with her perfect soul mate. Not that she knew that of course. James figured she was in denial, and well for once we all agreed. She didn't hate him at all, she just couldn't let herself forgive him. She was stubborn as hell. At the moment she wasn't budging, but give her time, and she was convinced.

Anyway Sirius and Lily had an arrangement. Sirius would give Lily a wink and 10 minuets later both of them would be convene in the Room of Requirement.

When they entered the room would be transformed into a fragrant room with comfortable chairs, smoking jacket and stands. A chess board was set up between the two main chairs by the fire, when a person could casually reach.

Remus had accompanied them at times, and he had thoroughly enjoyed the experience despite the fact he rarely smoked.

They would chat, they would laugh, all in all they would talk about James.

Sure James resented their closeness, as he resented hers with himself, and they all knew that, but James was a stubborn person and he knew deep down their relationships were harmless, so it didn't bother them. At any rate James and Sirius were like brothers, and me, well I'm the next-door neighbour. Peter is the pimply kid round the block that had no other friends. Sure, James was mad about Lily, but he wasn't about to let it come between him and his closest friends.

Lily didn't make any difficulties, sure she liked James, but she didn't want him to know that. James wants her, she knows it, she wonders why. Her often grumpy mood came out mostly at James, and she often looked pale and drawn, but she doesn't realise he doesn't care about all of that. And she thinks he doesn't really like her.

So when Remus saw this sad girl gazing so blankly out of the window out to the future he could barely imagine what was going through her head.

* * *

Please review, and thanks to:

ozma914and sjpgurl13 for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I sincerely apologise for taking too long with this, I've had it wrote for weeks but college etc etc..

Still looking for a beta, on content as well as grammar.

* * *

Lily stopped rubbing her hands; it was a nervous habit she had always hated about herself. She had many of them. She played with the bit of hair that never failed in falling out of her ponytail and she grinded her teeth in her sleep (according to the girls in her dorm). But these weren't the worst traits she had by a long shot. Lily was generally quite shy round the opposite sex, but she wasn't naive. Granted her friends were male, but she personally didn't have a lot of experience with them, excluding friendship.

Boys weren't at the top of her list.

Her studies were. The respect teachers granted her, mainly because she respected them highly in return. Her health was more important; to justify her smoking she made sure she kept herself fit by running around the lake every morning, and by using the room of requirement as a personal gym when she felt she needed to tone the rest of her body. And she cared too much about her future to waste it on some boy, and a bad choice. She studied so she could be smart enough to be an Auror, she studied so one day she could have to power and the confidence in her abilities to face Voldemort and do something about his tyranny and evil.

She studied and honed her body, so that one day she could make her mark on the world, so that one day she could look James Potter in the eye and tell him that she was better than him, that she was stronger, that she was more powerful.

She just simply didn't have time for the complications love brought.

Her one brief relationship with a boy was not one that she found useful when trying to think of another relationship with one, but on the other hand she didn't really hold it to be such a bad relationship. Her short and passionate fling with Amos Diggory was a sham. She needed a date, he wanted a shag. Despite the fact it was only well over a month ago she still found herself getting angry over it.

Professor Slughorn was holding his annual Christmas Ball for his favourites and sick of Potter asking her out she had asked Diggory.

Wearing her most daring dress robe after some of her dorm-mates had talked her into it she knew there would be trouble, but after a bit too much eggnog she had decided she didn't care. But Potter had cared, especially when Diggory had made one move too far on "his girl". It's not like she couldn't have handled Diggory herself, but no he had to interfere. Not wanting a scene she tried to calm James down peacefully, until Diggory's arm was round my shoulder. So he punched him. Landing him in weeks worth of detention, and then receiving an earful.

As soon as they had left McGonagall's office she had stood on her tip-toes, grabbed him by the ear and digging her nails in dragged him down the corridor, towards the Astronomy Tower.

Now, I must tell you for my height and book-wormish appearance I don't look too threatening, but get my pissed off enough and I can be quite scary. Shoving him as hard as I could into the circular tower room a launched a verbal attack on him.

His stance seemed to shrink by the sentence, and by the end of it all I actually felt guilty.

Guilty enough to give him a hug.

Granted yes, he had hit my date and made a fool out of me, but he'd had the right intentions. He had stuck up for me. After I hugged him, I did the only thing I thought was necessary.

I kissed him. On the cheek.

"Thank you James."

And yet, even after thanking him for his huge sacrifice, she still couldn't forgive him for the one thing that had haunted her to her sixth year. Even at eleven he must of knew the harm he caused her. "Mudblood" is insulting enough, but when it comes from a shy young girls only friend, well its soul breaking.

* * *

Sorry Cliff-hanger. I've changed from what I originally wrote as well, so hopefully it won't be too long for next chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
